


Path of Indecision

by Arcfire Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Corrin is in Smash now so party, Gen, Smash Bros is now the fourth route lol, Sorry if OOC I haven't played the game yet, amiibo functionality turns into cute story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Arcfire%20Joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin is given an impossible choice between their family and their birth family, and not nearly enough time to make a desision. However, some odd intervention from a mysterious group might just help them find the strength and time they need to make it. One-shot, because apparently Corrin is in Smash now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path of Indecision

**Author's Note:**

> Dear sweet Naga, that Smash Bros direct. Bayonetta seems pretty cool, and I really liked how they used Pit and Palutena in her announcement trailer, but I know literally nothing about her, so I'm not writing about her. Instead, I'm writing about Corrin, as I am a Fire Emblem fangirl and think this is actually a pretty cool idea. Plus, they have dragon-water-y moves. And that is awesome. Let's celebrate this glorious day, shall we? I own only my own ideas, thank you, and enjoy~!

_Path of Indecision_

A thousand voices yelled at me, a thousand eyes bore into me, a thousand strings pulled me every which way, and not a single option seemed to be the correct one. What was there I could do? Betray my own bloodline? Betray the family that had raised me? Run and never look back out of cowardice?

Tears burned at my eyes. Darkness crept up around me. No… I wanted to go home, but where was that? Was it Nohr? Hoshido? I didn't know anymore.

Silently, I prayed. For a sign, for a way through, for just a second more to truly assess my choice.

"You don't have to worry," a distant voice told me.

I looked up, unable to see where it came from. No… I was unable to see anything. Truly, I was floating alone in some eternal blackness. Had I gone insane, or was this the punishment for my indecisiveness?

"Who, who's there?", I questioned desperately.

Another voice, definately female, spoke. "We're here to help you," she promised.

Was that… "Azura?", I questioned. It sounded almost like her, but the darkness distorted everything terribly. "I'm so sorry, I'm such a coward."

Someone else chuckled. "Stop apologizing. Here, I'll help you up."

A hand, one much bigger and stronger looking than my own, grabbed mine and seemed to pull me out of what felt like a pool of water. I gasped for air as the darkness fell away, despite breathing fine a moment ago.

It took a second for my eyes to adjust, and I still felt like I needed to wipe the nonexistent water out of them. Once I could see, however, I lost my breath all over again.

These people standing over me, smiling so warmly, who were they? A young man with hair almost as colorless as my own, a young woman with strange eyes and a tiara; a man who looked like he had to be her brother, and looked oddly like one of my own; the man who was still pulling me up, who was strong yet kind looking. None of them looked like they could be from Hoshido or Nohr. Their clothes were too strange, as were their looks.

"Where… is this?", I questioned, trying to look around the people blocking my view. It seemed to be an almost startlingly white room, and I was being pulled from a bed that was as stark as the rest of it.

The man let go of my hand and looked over at the man who looked rather like Leo. "Marth, you're better at this than I am," he half-whispered. "Please, just tell them the things, okay?"

"Marth" chuckled. "Alright, then."

He turned to me, smiling warmly. "Hello there. You're named 'Corrin', correct?"

I nodded slowly.

"Good. So, Corrin, we heard you needed a bit of time to think on something," explained Marth.

"How- how did you know that?", I asked. "And where is this?"

With a patient sigh, Marth began "Well, you see, this place is… well, a bit hard to explain," and then looked at someone that seemed to be obscured by one of the others. "Roy, can you help me out here?"

A young man with red hair pushed Marth's female mirror image aside and took a deep breath. "This place is called 'Super Smash Brothers', but that's really just a fancy term for 'Interdimensional Fighting Tournament'. See, lots of people with immense power, fame, potential, or something else that makes them special are called here from all across the universe to hone their skills against one another."

Slowly, I nodded, but quickly realized that I really didn't understand something. Well, not the concept. Honestly, after Lilith showed me all that strange business with the pocket dimension castle, there wasn't much I wasn't willing to buy. Really, being pulled into a strange tournament with people all over space and time seemed like the most normal thing to happen that day. No, there was something else I didn't understand.

"Why me, though?", I questioned. "If you wanted a fighter, you should have asked Ryouma! He's incredible! Or Xander! Or Hinoka, or Camilla, or Leo, or Takumi…"

Everyone started to look at me oddly, and I felt red shooting up my face. "Okay, really, any of my siblings but me would have been amazing here, but I can't even control this weird dragon power I have, let alone contend with great warriors!"

"We've seen you," countered the white-haired man. "You have incredible powers, Corrin, and we'd be happy to help you learn how to use them."

The dark-haired girl shoved Roy aside and nodded. "I've learned countless things from fighting here myself. I'm positive that we can show you how that Dragonstone you have can be best used."

"You can teach me how to fight?" They nodded, and I smiled. Proper combat training, that was something that Garon had always denied me. I was a heartbeat away from accepting, until I remembered bitterly the battlefield I had been plucked from. "But… back home. there's a terrible war, and I still need to help, right?"

"That's what's lovely about this tournament: no matter how long you're here, when you return, it'll be as if you never left," Marth explained. "We've plucked plenty of heroes right from their journeys, and they've returned once this is over stronger and wiser. We were watching you, and we knew you could benefit from having this time to train and think. We want to help you, Corrin."

Warmth filled me. My prayers had been answered. I could have as much time as I wanted to choose my path, I could learn to be strong, I could be better.

"So, will you fight with us?"

I nodded happily.

* * *

"Oh, Corrin?"

Azura knocked on the door of my room, sliding in casually.

Smiling, I stood up. "Yes?"

"It seems… well, there are some people here to see you."

My ears stood on end. "Really?"

"I don't recognize any of them, though. They say they know you, but they don't look like they're from anywhere around here! Given they pretty much just showed up out of the blue, I really don't trust this. Should I get my lance, or should I just ask them to leave nicely?"

I sighed. Azura was the most loyal partner I could ever hope to have on my treacherous path, but she really did worry a lot. Besides, I was pretty sure I knew who they might be. "Let me meet them, and I'll make my own judgements, thank you."

She called after me, but I didn't listen. Instead, I went straight to the courtyard, where several familiar figures stood.

"Hello, Corrin," Robin greeted with a knowing smirk. "Your friend seems quite… cautious."

I laughed. "Oh, you should be glad Felicia and Jakob didn't get to you! Those two would have shooed you out with feather dusters!"

Marth chuckled slightly, but then shook his head. "We should get to the point. May we fight with you?", Marth questioned.

"Of course!", I exclaimed. My face was filling with a smile. I never thought they were serious about coming here to help me after I made my decision, but I'd always hoped they had been.

"Great," Lucina said with a nod. "We'll gather our armies, and you can prove to us that you're strong enough for us to fight alongside."

They all started walking off. I began to laugh at the joke, but quickly realized it wasn't one. "Hey!", I called back. "You never said anything about proving myself!"

"It shouldn't be a problem," Ike called back. "After all, you learned from the best."

I turned around myself, and dashed back towards my home. "Hey, Azura!"," I called. She turned around with a questioning look on her face. "Let's get the others! I have a few skirmishes we need to take care of!"

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of thought it was a cute idea for Corrin/Kamui, sort of like in the trailer, go to Smash rather than choosing. However, combined with the fact you can summon the Smash Fire Emblem Fighters into Fates with amiibo stuff, I thought it would be cute if they were too freaked out to choose so the Fire Emblem Smashers took them in and trained them until they were ready to decide. I purposefully avoided using any language to indicate their preference, and made sure to only mention units they'd get on either path at the end. You know, for immersion. I also didn't include Roy as much, because I have no idea if his amiibo will be Fates-compatible or not. So, thanks for reading~!


End file.
